Christmas Story
by JordanCullen815
Summary: Bella was forced to go the a Christmas party by her family. There she meets Edward. One-Shot. All Human. Ok suck at summaries story is so much better


BPOV

With harsh movement I buckled the seatbelt over my self, elbowing my brother by accident. I pouted and crossed my legs, careful of my dress.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Quit being difficult! It'll be fun! I promise!" my mother, Renee, said. I rolled my eyes and smoothed out my dress, and clicked my heels.

"I don't want to go to this stupid Christmas Party! I don't want to dress up! And I'll be around people I don't know! Besides Rose and Jasper" I said and took my iPod out of my purse, and started untangling the knots in the cords.

My mother's friends Christmas party and it involves exchanging gifts, getting dressed up like were some rich snotty people, formal, and being around adults and kids I don't even know! Well besides Rose, Emmett my brother's girlfriend, and her brother, Jasper. I am currently in a bright blue, floor length, halter dress that I have to be careful doesn't get ripped up on my black heels. (A/N outfit on profile) My dad, and brother are wearing Armani suits, and my mother is in a green long gown, with white heels. I'm not a dress up person, but she made me wear this. She said I'm young and need to embrace beauty, what ever the hell that means. I'd rather come in skinny jeans, my brother's too small shirt, Vans, and a black leather jacket. I ran my hand through my hair, a strand of blue hair fell out. Temporary dye.

"Bella, I don't want to hear complaining all the way there." My dad sighed.

"It's half way across town!" I whined.

"Yes, it is. We already said we were coming and followed the dress code. We're getting there" he said. I pouted and nudged Emmett and handed hi my tangled iPod and asked him with my eyes to untangle it. He rolled his eyes and took it.

"Why did I have to come?!" I asked again.

"Because we already said we would, and you need to spend more time with the family" my dad said at a red light.

"I had places to go, people to see! I don't want to be here, or on the other side of town!" I cried. My parents sighed.

"We're already in the car, Isabella" my father said.

"Fine! But don't expect me to talk" I said.

"you'll expect what we expect you to do" he said in a final tone. I already knew I lost. They won the battle but I will win the war.

-:-

"Bellsy? We're here" Emmett whispered in my ear. I groaned and took my head off his shoulder. We were in front of a huge house, big wooden door, 3 garage doors. Damn! These people were rich! Grabbing my purse we knocked and a lady in a white long gown, like ours, answered.

"Renee! It's great to see you with your family" she said and opened the door wider.

"it's nice to see you too, Julia. Where's Michelle?" mom asked.

"Michelle is inside come on. Hi Charlie, Ben's inside also. Your kids are beautiful" she commented. I blushed and walked inside with Emmett.

"where's Rose?" he asked.

"Oh, she's upstairs with the others. In the first door on the left" she smiled. I went upstairs tripping on my way.

"Bella! Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded and stood up again ignoring the stares, I got and opened the door. It was so cool! Christmas songs that were remixed by famous artists was blaring and there was a Christmas tree in the center. There were red and green lights from the ceiling on a ball that rotated. There were tables that were round and couches. Rose had her back turned with a drink in her hand talking to Jasper.

"Sup guys!" I yelled. They all turned.

"Bella!" Rose yelled.

"Rose!" I yelled back and we hugged.

"Jasper!" I yelled.

"Bella!" he yelled and hugged me too. Rose and Emmett hugged and he kissed her cheek and then she giggled.

"That's cute" I mumbled. Jasper nodded.

"My girlfriend is coming" he said and a shit eating grin appeared on his face. I smiled.

"When can I meet this lovely young lady?" I said in a british accent. He rolled his eyes.

"In 10 minutes. They're trying to find the house" he laughed.

"Well I need to give an approval" I said.

"Your not my sister?" he asked.

"We're in-laws!" I cheered and hugged him again.

"What?"

"My bro, your sis. Duh!" I said. He smiled.

"Ok in-law" he said and his phone dinged. I giggled. He had that grin again and went downstairs. I followed.

"Alice is here" he smiled as we stood on the stairs. I sighed after 5 minutes of waiting I went back upstairs.

"So how're things with Em-" I started and then got tackled to the ground. I was on my back and this god on top of me. His eyes were the most beautiful green I've ever seen, pale complexion, pink lips that looked so soft, and messy bronze hair.

"What the hell?!" my brother boomed and got the god off me, pushed him to a wall. My eyes got wide, Rose helped me up and I ran over to the across the room, well as fast as these damn heels would allow me.

"Sorry! I...i… didn't mean to!" he stuttered. His voice like velvet.

"Emmett! He didn't mean to! Now let him go!" I said. He let go of his collar and this short little thing came in.

"What?! I spent time making sure your suit was all fixed up and now that big oaf ruined it! What the hell happened?!" she yelled. Her voice child-like and high pitched. Jasper laughed and wrapped a arm around her waist. She was dressed as an elf, hat, boots all the stuff. Her hair in a black choppy pixie do, and she was short even in heels attached to the boots.

"I fell on top of this beauty here, and this big guy pushed me against a wall! You chased me up the stairs and then pushed me into here!" he said. She scoffed and looked to me.

"Blue is so your color! I'm Alice" she said giving me an akward hug and admired my dress. I smiled.

"Thanks"

"Your shoes are cute too!" she said. I blushed.

"Thanks. Green looks awesome on you! I don't usually dress like this. My mother made me. I'd rather be in skinny's and my brother's small shirt" I admitted. Her eyes went big.

"As Jasper's girlfriend, I have to change his future in-laws wardrobe!" she said.

"Go talk to Rose. You have a _lot _in common" I said. She nodded and walked over to Em and Rose.

"Sorry" the god said. I blushed again.

"It's ok." I said

"I'm Edward" he said.

"Bella" I said.

"Edward fix your suit!" Alice yelled. He chuckled.

"It was so worth it" he said and put his hands in his dress pants. I giggled. Since when do I giggle?!

"So what school do you go to? I don't think I've seen you around?" he asked.

"Forks High" I said. He nodded.

"Ah, rival school" he said. I blinked. He went to Oso Grande?

"I don't believe in that crap" I said.

"Neither do I. My friends are big on it though." He said. I nodded.

"Your hairs awesome" he commented.

"Thanks. I might permanently dye it"

"Temporary?" he smirked. I blushed.

"I didn't know if it would look good!" I said. He laughed.

"Hey guys, it's time to go" my mother said walking in. I looked at my watch. 12:30?! It can't be that late?! Wow time does go by.

"Hey, um, can I uh, have your number?" he asked sheepishly. I nodded.

"Sure. Your cell?" I asked and he handed me it and I handed him his. I saved my number in his phonebook.

"Txt me" I said walking out with my family.

"Merry Christmas, Bella" he said

"Merry Christmas" I blushed again. He smirked.

Maybe Christmas can't be so bad after all…

**Little one-shot. **


End file.
